


The Pyjama Problem

by OscarLeogere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Derek, Dubious Consent, M/M, Somnophilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OscarLeogere/pseuds/OscarLeogere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' pyjamas don't fit well, this wouldn't really be an issue except for the fact that Derek likes to sit outside his bedroom at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pyjama Problem

**Author's Note:**

> For more details on the dubious consent see the end (but the tag 'somnophilia' gives a clue), but spoilers are contained within the end notes.

Derek felt Stiles twitch on top of him; it was becoming a worryingly frequent thing to happen in recent weeks.  Stiles would call him up on the mobile, Derek would ask what the emergency was, Stiles would explain that he was bored, he’d invite himself round and then he’d fall asleep on Derek as they watched movies.  Stiles always built up the movies to be the _best movie ever,_ but he’d never manage to watch through to the end which always left Derek with the unsurprising ending to tragic dramas, unamusing comedies and cheesy horrors.

It wasn’t all bad though; Stiles deciding to cuddle up against him was probably the highlight of most of his days.  Derek would never admit as much to Stiles though, after all his days were filled with things that only an alpha could do.  Stiles would smell like him for the whole of the next day and Scott would do nothing but moan about it, repeatedly telling Derek that Stiles isn’t a pack member they can share between them.  Derek would nod and agree it was true that he agreed with the statement, but the sentiment was something else.  Stiles was Hale Pack.

Derek stared down on Stiles’ sleeping smile and watched as he rolled over, his face burying itself into Derek’s groin.  Derek returned his head to the tv and tried to pay attention to the film.  Stiles had other ideas, he was a fidgeter and that meant that even as he slept, he moved with almost every passing second.  Derek tried to ignore the feeling of Stiles’ breath against his jeans and tried to figure out exactly what was happening in the film that Stiles had insisted was a _must see_.

Stiles hadn’t even bothered watching past the first scene before he’d moved his head to rest on Derek’s shoulder.  Derek was pretty sure they’d not even got past the melodramatic flashback before Stiles’ head had fallen off his shoulder and was lying on his chest and if Derek were to be honest with himself, he had lost pretty much all attention for the movie from that point onwards. 

But here he was, at the climax of the movie not even sure what plot had gone on and Stiles was literally drooling on his crotch.  It was an image that Derek really could have done without.  Stiles’ mouth gaping open on his crotch with his saliva dripping outwards.  Derek felt himself becoming hard at the thought.  Derek tried to roll Stiles over but after a few minutes in his new position Stiles had rolled back over.  It was in moments like this that Derek never knew what to do with his hands, he needed to move around a little to get more comfortable, but with Stiles’ head positioned so he had to manage the discomfort and leave one arm resting on Stiles’ shoulder with the other was sat on the arm of his sofa.

The movie was nearly over now or at least Derek assumed so.  Derek’s erection had subsided so he felt no fear in moving his hand from the side of the sofa to stroke Stiles’ head gently.  His hand ran through Stiles’ hair a few times, but Stiles’ breath came back to its normal _awake_ self.  Stiles’ eyes opened and in shock he pushed himself off Derek’s lap and onto the cold hard floor.  There was a moment as he was falling where Stiles was pretty sure he heard Derek laugh but by the time he’d realised what was going on his head had thudded against the floor.

Stiles dragged himself off the floor and glared at Derek who was staring at him with his big goofy stare.  “I fell asleep again, huh?”

Derek nodded briskly.  “I have no idea why I even agree to you coming round.”

“I thought it was my award winning personality and good looks.”

Stiles wormed his way back onto the couch and rested back on Derek’s arm.  Derek lifted his hand close to his face and took a sniff in, it smelt just like Stiles’ hair and he sighed, “I don’t get to speak to you so it’s not your personality is it?”

The two of them sat in silence for the rest of the hour.  Stiles adjusted his position every so often.  Derek sat still and he realised he’d never denied that he only had Stiles come round for his looks.  He opened his mouth to try and explain, but he’d realised he’d left it too long to explain and clamped his mouth shut.  Stiles quirked his eyebrow at him. 

Stiles sat up at around ten to ten, “I have midterms the next fortnight.  I’ll probably be working in the evenings instead of coming round if that’s okay?”

Derek nodded, “Your future comes first you don’t have to ask.” Derek glanced at the clock, “It’s nearly your curfew.”

“My father’s not at home anyway.  I could stay with you all night, it wouldn’t be a problem.” Stiles bit his lip.

“We’re not doing anything here anyway.  Your dad will tell me off if you’re not home.” Derek said.

Stiles stood up and threw his jacket on, leaving Derek alone in the house and to the status quo.  Derek listened to the sound of an owl’s evensong before going upstairs and throwing himself into bed.

-

It was three days before Derek started to notice the difference in his life without Stiles coming round.  Firstly, he had more time for hunting in the preserve; secondly, he had the freedom to eat whatever he wanted without being judged for deciding to eat a few grams more of chips than the ‘suggested portion’; and most importantly of all, he was lonely.

He’d felt loneliness before of course, he wasn’t a completely emotionally illiterate man.  He’d just got used to having people around.  He would spend every moment of every day with people in recent times but since the pack had disintegrated around him it was just him and well… Stiles had taken his mind off that.  Stiles smelt like him more than anyone else in the world and Stiles was pack, always.

The thing that Derek didn’t know was how although he knew the problem he wasn’t sure how to resolve it.  In principle he would go and make new friends, recruit a new pack with a new Isaac and Erica and Boyd and Scott… but he was under no illusion that it wasn’t fair on people.  He couldn’t guarantee the safety of pack anymore and even taking that into consideration, he was certain that as far as first impressions go, his were probably ranked as worst.

He considered going to spend some time with Scott’s pack but he wasn’t really welcome there anymore.  The only conversations that he and Scott seemed to have any more were about Stiles and they never agreed anyway.  There were occasions when the two of them worked together but those were few and far between, right now was probably not one of them.  Derek wouldn’t have anything to offer them in return for their company anyway.

Derek decided on the fourth day of the Stiles-less week that he would have to take some kind of action.  He figured that to feel less lonely he didn’t need to actually spend any time with Stiles he just needed to make sure that he was alright.  Pack was about protecting each other.  He just needed to know that Stiles was okay and that would be enough for him.

So that was why at around eleven o’clock Derek found himself climbing a tree outside Stiles’ bedroom to just make sure that nothing had happened to him.  The surprise that awaited him wasn’t the fact that Stiles was all well and good, but that he was lying on his bed with his eyes closed and his pyjamas tightly fitted around his body.  Derek had always noticed that Stiles was good looking but seeing him in his pyjamas was a different matter.

Stiles had clearly outgrown them and had simply neglected to buy any new ones, the legs were a little too short and the top he was wearing was pulling tightly on his chest.  Derek stared at Stiles’ body for the moment before shaking his head.  Just because Stiles was good looking didn’t mean that Derek had to treat this like it wasn’t anyone else, all of his friends were nice to look at and there was no escaping that fact.  Heck, it was a phenomenon that made absolutely no sense; he might as well be living in a movie, after all, nobody had that many attractive friends in the real world.  Derek’s stare still held on Stiles though, he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

Derek felt a cool breeze as the tree swayed outside Stiles’ room, it was probably cool inside Stiles’ room too.  Derek thought about the cool air and thought back to when he’d slept without his bedcovers on a cool night, his back would be sore and his body would hate him for it.  He couldn’t allow Stiles to suffer that same problem as he had so many times.  At least, he couldn’t let him suffer that problem tonight.

He jumped across to the window and opened it quickly, slipping into Stiles’ room in one smooth movement.  He closed the window again to keep the cool air from out of the bedroom.  Derek walked over to Stiles’ bed and looked at how peaceful the man in front of him was.  It was a beautiful sight to behold and Derek stared at him for several moments.  He leant down to lift Stiles but before he picked him up he had a thought the tightness in Stiles’ pyjamas would be better if he didn’t have the top button done up.

He reached his hand towards Stiles’ pyjama waistband and unbuttoned the top.  He quickly averted his eyes, he saw some pubic hair but nothing more.  He shook his head and tried to get the thought out of his head.  He’d not seen much, he could pretend it had never happened.  He would put Stiles to bed as he’d intended to and just leave Stiles be.

Derek’s heart was racing as he picked Stiles up.  He wondered how Stiles stayed asleep through the jerking motion that was required to get him high enough to pull his bedcovers open but he did and by the time Derek had given the situation much thought Stiles was lay under the duvet and Derek was confident that he’d done some good.  Stiles would only have moaned if he’d slept on his duvet all night anyway and the person he would have moaned to would have been Derek.

Derek walked over to the window and looked over his shoulder at Stiles’ chest rising and falling and his mouth lay slightly open.  Stiles looked beautiful.  Derek smiled to himself before opening the window and letting himself out.

-

To say that this became a part of Derek’s schedule would imply that he planned to go to Stiles’ every night.  The truth was perhaps worse, he simply couldn’t stop himself from going to check that Stiles was in bed, tucked in and well rested.  Some nights, more often than not Stiles would still be awake on his laptop finishing off some homework but for the most part Stiles was asleep under his covers and sound asleep.

It was only once more in the whole fortnight that Derek would have to put Stiles properly to bed, he simply lifted him up from the sofa downstairs and taken him up to bed.  He wondered whether he was meant to change Stiles from his clothes into his pyjamas, but he kept better control of himself than the first time, it was probably safer just to let Stiles sleep in his clothes.  Derek didn’t need Stiles in his pyjamas anyway.

If Stiles was asleep under the covers he’d tidy up a little, arranging folders and his homework into something more organised than “To Do” and “Done” or at least that’s what he started with.  The list of tasks that Derek had found for himself by the end of the fortnight wasn’t too long and they were only things that he did because if he didn’t Stiles would never bother.

When Stiles came round to watch movies at the end of the fortnight and on the return to the normal schedule one of the frequent things he speculated about was who his fairy godmother was, but after a while the questions disappeared and Stiles didn’t ask anymore.  Derek understood that, if you’ve got something good going on for you then there’s no reason to stop it.

“Yo, Derek.” Stiles waved his hand in front of his face.  “I was asking a serious question here.”

“Huh? I wasn’t listening.”

“No shit.  I was asking you why everyone on tv wears pyjamas.  I mean, you don’t and Scott doesn’t and I know loads of people who just wear their underwear so what’s with the pyjamas?”

Derek shrugged, hitting Stiles’ chin with his shoulder.  “Maybe it’s censorship laws.  You can’t have boob or dick coming at you every night time scene or maybe it’s complaints, what if someone wears the wrong size underwear? ”

“I was considering giving up on pyjamas.  I need to buy some new ones.  I think my current ones are getting too tight.”

“Uh.” Derek swallowed as he processed the statement, “Will you be warm enough?”

Stiles didn’t respond for a while and he just watched the tv until the next advert break.  “Maybe I’ll try just sleeping in my underwear for a bit and see how it goes? If I don’t get too cold then it’ll be my new thing.  What do you think?”

Derek thought for a moment he wasn’t entirely sure how to respond.  He knew how cold Stiles was when he lifted into his bed the few times he’d done it, he couldn’t bear to think about how cold he would be in just his underwear.  He imagined Stiles in his boxers just lay atop of the duvet, sleeping heavily like he normally did with body cold, his nipples would be erect and… Derek started to blush muttering, “Yeah, you should give it a shot.”

Derek could smell Stiles’ smile as Stiles snuggled up to him.  Derek placed his arm around Stiles and enjoyed the smell.  It was moments like this that Derek wondered why Scott even tried to argue that Stiles wasn’t a part of the Hale Pack, he smelt like a Hale and he was happy to do so.  Derek nodded to himself gently as the stupid television programme drew to a close.

Stiles pulled away from Derek and stood up, “I’m gonna have to go.  I think I’m going to try and catch an early night.  I’ll probably not come by tomorrow.  Scott is getting all protective over how much time we spend with each other.  He said it smelt like we never spend any time apart.”

“He probably just wants to make me jealous.” Derek grumbled.

“Yeah, well.  Just be glad I’m getting used to having two alphas in my life.  I thought one was bad enough but I feel like I’m under constant surveillance.” Stiles shrugged.  “You know, that feeling that you’re being watched as you sleep?”

They said their goodbyes and Derek listened as the Jeep’s engines started up and then slowly whirred away into the distance.  He’d been working on being able to pick out the sound of the car and he was pretty certain that he could hear it from up to five kilometres but he’d never tested the theory with hard evidence and he wasn’t sure how he’d even be able to because if there’s even one strong gust of wind the sound is lost and Derek can’t pinpoint it again with any ease.

-

That night Derek climbed the tree and looked in through Stiles’ window.  He was lay on his back on his bed in just his underwear.  Derek shook his head, it was just like Stiles to fall asleep as though he’d not even changed his outfit.  Stiles could probably fall asleep naked in the arctic and not even think it strange.  Derek climbed in through the window and walked over to Stiles.

Derek stared for a long time.  He stared at the hairs around his nipples and the goose bumps that were all across his chest.  He looked at his arms, they were neither as thin as Derek expected nor much more muscular.  Derek looked at Stiles’ face and surrounded by his pasty white body Stiles’ face looked more tanned than Derek had ever seen him before.  Derek wondered how Stiles could be asleep when his body was obviously cold.  Derek’s eyes wandered down to Stiles’ legs and he saw more goose bumps.

Derek’s eyes jumped up to Stiles’ underwear.  He saw a slight bit of flesh poking out of one of the leg holes.  Derek looked intensely at it, his eyes were incapable of looking away and they were drawn to it completely.  He moved to lift Stiles to put him properly into bed but he stopped himself.  He moved a hand down towards Stiles’ crotch and through the boxers he rearranged him so that he was no longer peering out of the bottom of his boxers.  Once Derek had completed the task his fingers lingered and ran along Stiles’ boxers gently.

Stiles’ breath shifted slightly and Derek panicked for a moment.  He knew he was lucky not to have woken Stiles.  He pulled himself together and lifted Stiles and placed him gently under the covers.  He vowed to himself that he’d forget this ever happened.  If he could act like this never happened Stiles would never know how he’d taken advantage of him.  Stiles started to shift in his sleep and Derek bolted out of there as fast as he could.

-

The next night Derek tried not to go, he really did, but the thought of Stiles lying on his bed in the freezing cold all night dragged him towards the Stilinski residence.  When he arrived at the house he could smell Scott.  He knew he wasn’t here but he had been recently.  Derek grumbled to himself and climbed the tree.

He looked in through the window to see Stiles lying back on the bed, but he wasn’t asleep.  He was lying back and was slowly stroking himself.  Derek’s throat dried at the sight.  He was mesmerised by Stiles lying there with his breath heavy and the sight of his hand bobbing up and down along his shaft.  Derek wondered if Stiles’ was listening to porn but he couldn’t hear anything of the sort.  The only sound he could tune into was the gentle sound of skin rubbing against skin and the laboured breath of Stiles.

Derek stared for some time, Stiles’ hand rising and falling rhythmically; it was carefree, the longer it went on the more hypnotic Derek felt it was.  The smells became stronger and the breaths were becoming deeper.  He could see Stiles approaching the edge every so often and his hips buck but every time he got close he would pull his hands away and just leave his dick in Derek’s full sight.  Derek wondered who Stiles was fantasising about; he wondered what it would be like to be them in Stiles’ mind.  Derek considered himself with long locks of hair and large breasts.  He couldn’t compete with Stiles’ fantasies anyway.

Stiles’ hand began to move more rapidly and Derek’s thoughts of Stiles’ fantasies stopped.  Stiles had stopped taking things slowly it had shifted towards being frantic and rushed and… Stiles’ hips bucked and Derek’s eyes widened.  Derek’s sight was good but he wished it was better and he wished he was able to be sat more closely and just watch Stiles as he pleased himself.  Derek saw Stiles bite into his bottom before his mouth opened and he let out a quiet moan.  Derek’s eyes jumped back down to Stiles’ cock and he watched as Stiles came across his chest.

Derek’s eyes didn’t leave Stiles.  Stiles didn’t pull his underwear back up, nor did he move from where he was lay.  He’d literally just orgasmed and fallen straight to sleep.  Derek wondered how Stiles had even managed to not catch pneumonia in the rest of his life leading up to now, he wondered how Stiles had managed not to fall asleep at a vital moment of a supernatural battle, but he decided it didn’t really matter he’d have to ignore the issue (and his erection) and sort out Stiles.

He climbed in through the window, the strong smell of masturbation hitting him like a wall.  Derek’s nose flared up at the smell, but he carried on and walked across to Stiles.  Derek looked down at Stiles’ soft cock still exposed.  His eyes bored through it for a long time, it wasn’t complete flacid… Derek rolled his eyes, _of course_ Stiles would stay pretty much hard after the first orgasm.  He moved his hand down towards Stiles’ waistband but as he lifted the waistband he saw the dick twitch.

Derek moved his hand onto Stiles, he wouldn’t be able to pull his underwear up while he was still hard so he gave him a tentative tug.  He looked at Stiles’ face, his mouth was still open but his eyes were closed.  He tried to imitate as Stiles had done before his sleep, after all, that was what Stiles liked.  Derek closed his fist around and moved a little quicker.  He didn’t want to rush it too much though so every so often he would slow.  He heard Stiles breath shift so he unclenched his hand and he began to circle his fingers along the shaft, letting his other hand roam across Stiles’ body.  Derek’s hand landed in a drying, cool puddle of come when it explored Stiles’ soft chest and discovered the bumpy skin of Stiles’ testicles when his hand wandered beneath Stiles’ cock.  Derek didn’t mind the come in his hand and he rubbed across Stiles’ balls and legs.

There was a slam from downstairs.  He quickly pulled Stiles’ boxers up ignoring the purple shaft that was sticking out the top.  Derek lifted him and placed him under the duvet before tucking him in, flipping the light off and climbing out of the window as he heard the soft knock on Stiles bedroom door.

“Hey Stiles,” The Sheriff said, “I thought I saw your light on, are you still awake?”

The Sheriff didn’t receive a response so walked back downstairs.  Derek, however, was long gone.

-

Derek thought about the night before in detail.  At first his thoughts were only about the sight of Stiles masturbating and how his skin felt to Derek’s touch, but the longer he thought about it the more he realised what he’d done and the consequences it would have.  He’d messed up as much as humanly possible, and he’d just have to live with it.  He’d never tell Stiles what he’d done and he’d have to stop going round at night.

Stiles didn’t message him that day.  Derek figured that there was probably a good reason, after all Stiles had said that he’d see him again on Thursday or at least… that’s what Derek thought he said.  Derek tried not to take it personally but it made that night all the more difficult for him.

Derek kept himself under control though on that night; he couldn’t let himself near Stiles.  He was just as bad as Kate he was taking advantage of someone that wasn’t old enough to make the decisions.  Derek’s stomach clenched at the thought, he felt nauseated before he realised that he hadn’t even given Stiles a choice.  Kate had led him on, she’d used his desires against him and Derek didn’t even have the decency to do that.

Stiles didn’t message him the day after either.  Derek was sympathetic of course; Stiles had work too and he wasn’t the only thing in Stiles’ life.  He knew that if the Sheriff was at home that Stiles wouldn’t necessarily chose to spend all of his time with him instead of with Derek.  Pack was about understanding each other.  Derek knew what Stiles would contact him if he wanted to see him, so wouldn’t spend time with him if he didn’t have to.

Derek didn’t touch Stiles that night.  He went round to his house and kept watch over the street for an hour or so past midnight but nothing of any real interest happened.  Although at one point a cat did decide to join Derek and keep watch over its territory.  When Derek motioned to leave the tree the cat pawed at his arm several times but it didn’t convince him to stay.  At least he had something else to keep an eye on when he visited Stiles.

-

The next night Derek was sat on the tree watching in through Stiles window.  He didn’t like to think it creepy to watch Stiles sleep; after all if he weren’t so beautiful when he did it he wouldn’t feel the need to admire his form.  Stiles had fallen asleep on his covers again.  Derek resisted the urge to leap in and place him under the duvet.

He just let his eyes rise and fall with Stiles’ chest and he allowed his eyes to wander down to Stiles underwear and see a slight bit of pale skin coming out of the bottom.  He watched Stiles closely for as long as he could before yawning and glancing at his watch.  His nose flared.  He could smell another wolf.

“Scott,” Derek growled leaving his back to him as he walked away.

“Y’know we’ve started calling you the creeper in my pack.  Everyone sees you keeping watch over Stiles.” Scott smirked and ran to walk alongside Derek, “Now, now, don’t try and walk away from me while I’m talking to you.  I know what you’ve been doing to Stiles and I wanted you to know that if you lay another finger on him -”

Derek snarled and threw Scott away from him and he began to run.  Scott didn’t bother chasing him, he wasn’t even running that fast but Scott had just stopped the chase.  Derek went straight to his house.  He went straight to his bed and he lay there for a while wondering if Scott would tell Stiles what had happened, whether Scott had told Stiles that his house smelt of him, whether Scott had told Stiles he was outside every day and that it was _him_ who was organising the room.

The next day Derek looked at his phone and saw that he still had no messages.  He looked at his phone for a while and tapped out a text to Stiles, “How Are You?”.  Derek looked at the text for a moment and considered if he should add a kiss or maybe his name to the end.  Just as he decided he should probably sign his name he hit the send button instead.  Derek tried to cancel the text sending but before he could manage he was staring at a sent message trying to figure out if he was meant to sign his name still.  He opened up his inbox of texts and scrolled through them.  They were never signed and some had kisses on but he’d never thought about it before.

Derek went for a shower and a run around the preserve but in the time he was gone his phone still had zero unread messages.  Derek grumbled to himself for several hours before deciding that he’d had enough of Stiles not talking to him.  Stiles _had_ to talk to him, Derek was his alpha and Derek was in his pack.  Pack was about giving other members what they need.

Before Derek considered the plan any further his hand was knocking on the door to Stiles’ house angrily.  Stiles opened up the door, “Uh, hey Derek.  Uh, if this is because I didn’t respond to the text, my phone was taken off me by a teacher when some _stupid wolf_ thought it would be funny to text me at school.”

Derek stared at Stiles, he hadn’t meant to at first but his mouth had left him without any words.  Derek looked at Stiles lips.  “I’m sorry.”

Stiles’ eyebrows quirked a little and his mouth turned.  “You look scared I’m going to kill you over a phone.”

“No… I’m not apologising for that.  I’m apologising for…” Derek looked at Stiles’ smile and his stomach clenched.  “You do something to me.  I don’t know how to control myself when I’m around you.  It’s not an excuse but…”

Stiles tilted his head a little and winked.  It was an obvious wink.  “I have no idea what you’re talking about Derek.  I’m with Scott right now though; he’s trying to make me smell less like you, something about you needing to be shown that I’m a part of his pack and not yours, so we’ll have to talk about this later?”

Derek nodded.  “I, uh, okay.”

Stiles leant in towards Derek and gave him a tight hug.  Derek was pretty sure he heard Stiles whisper into his ear, “I think I might sleep naked tonight.”

Stiles pulled out of the hug and shut the door on Derek before he had a chance to say anything.  Derek stared at the closed door and narrowed his eyes.  He didn’t move for several minutes and he felt his phone throb in his trousers.  He fished it out quickly and looked at the text it was one from Scott, “Stop the mouth-breathing.  Some of us are trying to relax.”

Derek turned and walked away as fast as he could muster without breaking a sweat.  When he was home he didn’t know what to do.  He just looped the sound of Stiles’ voice as he’d whispered into his ear with such ease something that was so… _infuriating._ Derek thought about the things he’d done to Stiles over the past few weeks.  His stomach flipped in anger at himself the fact that Stiles had _known_ , he’d betrayed a member of his pack and for what? Just to...  fulfil some _need_.

Stiles didn’t seem to mind but it didn’t make a difference to how he felt, what if Stiles had minded? He would have hated him.  He would have wasted any chance he could have had with Stiles, maybe he already had.  Maybe Stiles was toying with him, leading him on in revenge for his actions.

-

That night Derek left his house early.  He wasn’t even sure if he should go.  What if Stiles was just _goading_ him with his new knowledge or if he’d just misheard.  What could he have said that would sound like _naked_ or if he’d not said anything at all and Derek’s mind had tricked him.  He looped the thoughts and doubts in his mind over and over again as he arrived outside the Stilinski residence.  At the top of the tree he looked in the window and saw Stiles walking around his bedroom with a towel around his waist and his skin reflecting the light.

Derek considered looking away as Stiles turned around and started to towel off.  The towel drifted along his body slowly and Derek could hear the sound of the slow rub against Stiles skin.  Stiles glanced out of the window before looking away, his eyes avoided the window for the rest of the time it took for him to dry his body and after he hung up the towel to dry Derek saw Stiles walk into the bedroom in nothing at all.

Stiles climbed into bed immediately after he came through and Derek’s mind began to race.  Stiles’ breathing slowed quickly and Derek was certain that he was asleep before he climbed into the bedroom window.  Derek closed the window immediately and turned to see Stiles lying beneath the covers looking as peaceful as ever.  Derek walked over to the light and switched it off.  He turned back to the bed and took a few strides and was next to the bed again.

Derek took a deep breath in.  Stiles was naked underneath the covers, all Derek had to do was peel back the covers slowly but his hand was frozen on the corner of the bed sheet.  The air in the bedroom suddenly felt cooler and the back of Derek’s neck stood on end.  The gentle breathing of the man in front of him was no longer the main noise in the room.  The only thing that Derek could hear was blood pulsing through his head.

Derek closed his eyes and began to pull his arm along with the covers.  Stiles’ body was as beautiful as it had been the night before and his skin looked softer than it ever had before.  As Derek’s hand waivered over Stiles’ chest he could feel the warmth radiating off of his skin.  Derek’s hand slowly made contact with Stiles’ chest and the man took a deep breath in in shock to the cool skin touching him.

The breath returned to a regular sleeping breath before Derek moved his hand down.  Stiles was soft so Derek could wrap his whole hand around with ease and apply slight pressure at the tip.  Stiles’ foreskin moved slightly with the pressure being applied.  Derek pulled the bedcovers down all of the way and moved his body around to be on his knees at Stiles’ feet.

Stiles was beginning to harden in response to Derek’s cool hands surrounding him.  Derek pulled on him slowly and gently in time to the sound of a clock ticking on his desk.  Derek’s other hand moved down and stroked and squeezed gently on Stiles’ testicles that were hanging freely.  Derek’s fingers ran around each of them as he looked at Stiles’ mouth lying there open.

Derek stopped caressing Stiles momentarily and unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down to his knees.  He straddled Stiles carefully and took them both in one hand and began to grind his body against Stiles’.  The air was cool against Derek’s back but the warmth of Stiles’ body radiating to him kept him warm.  Derek pulled his t-shirt off and knelt at the bottom of Stiles again.  Derek looked at Stiles and tilted his head.

Stiles breath was still steady.  He’d not yet woken up.  Derek looked at Stiles’ mouth and the glistening saliva at the roof of his mouth.  He moved himself further up Stiles’ body and began to caress the tip of his penis against Stiles’ mouth.  A small amount of precome reflected on his lips.  Stiles’ mouth began to move in reaction to Derek.  It was a light suckling, it wasn’t on his head initially instead along the top of the shaft.  Derek let out a moan and aimed his cock towards Stiles’ mouth.

He was careful neither to thrust nor to push in too deeply as he allowed Stiles’ sucking to drag him slowly.  He gently jerked himself though as he did so.  Stiles’ mouth was perfect for Derek.  Better than the cool of the bedroom and better than anything that he would have been able to do for himself.  Derek’s hips began to pump at Stiles’ mouth and he swore he heard a low groan come from Stiles’ body but before he gave it another thought he felt Stiles’ hand cover his own on his dick and the gentle jerking he’d been giving himself step up in pace.

Stiles’ hand didn’t touch him directly but it changed the feeling immediately.  It slowed the pace and the pressure the he applied felt different that when he was left to his own devices.  Derek’s body began to desire a release more and more and his hips began to display that desire.  His cock pushed its way into Stiles’ throat as he thrust each time.  Stiles hummed around him and the vibrations caused Derek to moan as he bucked in the last few times.

Stiles spluttered a little as Derek came into his mouth but he swallowed most quickly and with ease.  Derek collapsed his body onto Stiles’ and he could feel Stiles’ erection pushing against his thigh.  Derek reached down and tugged on it strongly a few times and Stiles came within seconds.

“Uh.  Well that didn’t last long.” Stiles mumbled as he felt Derek’s hand continue to stroke him gently.  There was a long moment of silence as their bodies just rested against each other.

Derek nuzzled himself into Stiles.  He rolled Stiles over and pulled the bedcovers over the two of them.  He pushed his crotch against Stiles’ ass and took a deep sniff in as he pushed his nose against Stiles’ neck.  “You smell of me.” He whispered.

Stiles felt himself begin to fall asleep and he could feel Derek’s hand still fondling him gently.  Stiles took a long yawn.  “You know what Sourwolf, I reckon I’m going to sleep naked more often.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> The dubious consent of the fic refers to Derek touching Stiles inappropriately during his sleep without prior consent and Derek watching Stiles masturbate without prior consent. Prior to the final scene strongly implied consent is given but without proper negotiation of what that entails but during this scene Stiles wakes up and becomes an active participant.
> 
> If that isn't your thing then I hope you find something that is.  
> If that is your thing then I hope you enjoy.
> 
> If you've just read it and are now reading this... The deadline for complaints was yesterday ;). (And I hope you enjoyed it)


End file.
